herofandomcom-20200223-history
Number One
Number One was a character introduced in the Star Trek pilot episode The Cage. Her full name has not been revealed, but her first name is Una. Number One was portrayed by Majel Barrett in the original pilot. Barrett went on to play Christine Chapel, Lwxana Troi, and Lady Morella. She appeared in the second season of Star Trek: Discovery, portrayed by Rebecca Romijn. History A human female, Number One was born on the colony world of Illyria in the early 23rd century. In the 2240s she attended the Federation Starfleet Academy and graduated by the mid 2240s. After serving on several vessels, she was assigned as executive officer of the Yorktown under Captain Christopher Pike. When Pike was given command of the Enterprise, Number One went with him to be executive officer on that ship. A persistent and resourceful officer, people wound up tending to owe favors to Number One. During the mission to Talos IV she worked to free Pike from Talosian captivity. When the Talosians attempted to force Pike to chose between her, Vina, or Yeoman Colt, she set her phaser to overload, deciding it was better to die than remain a human captive. However more Talosians arrived and Pike had her stop the overload from happening. The Talosians had assimilated the history of the human race, and released their captives after seeing how much humans hated captivity. After the 2256-57 war with the Klingons, the Enterprise was dispatched to investigate a number of red bursts that appeared throughout the galaxy. The ship was disabled when the holographic systems malfunctioned. Captain Pike took temporary command of the USS Discovery to investigate the bursts while Number One remained on the Enterprise to oversee repairs. While overseeing repairs she investigated Lieutenant Spock's disappearance after taking leave and checking himself into a hospital, refusing to let him go easily. Calling in favors she was able to obtain classified information on Spock, which she took with her when she visited Pike on board Discovery and passed to him so that he could continue the investigation. After receiving an emergency call from Pike on board Discovery Number One and Admiral Cornwell brought the Enterprise to rendezvous with Discovery. Number One reported that the ship had been fully repaired. She manned the helm station on the bridge as the ship fought against Section 31's artificial intelligence Control. Following the apparent destruction of Discovery Number One remained on board to oversee repairs after Enterprise was heavily damaged in battle. She was debriefed by Starfleet Command, and with Pike, Spock, and Ash Tyler insisted that the Discovery had been destroyed due to a spore drive malfunction. After the Enterprise left space dock, she was on the bridge to greet Spock when he returned to duty. Learning of a new moon in orbit of Edrin II, Number One set a course for that world so Enterprise could examine it closer. Number One continued to serve on the Enterprise until Captain Pike was promoted to Fleet Captain in 2264. She decided to remain on the Enterprise as first officer under Captain James T. Kirk, but an accident in the cargo bay seriously injured her, and Number One couldn't stay on as first officer due to the extended recovery time she required. After leaving the Enterprise, Number One was promoted to command the Yorktown. In the 2270s she was promoted to Admiral. Quotes Trivia * Rebecca Romijn confirmed that her agreement was to portray Number One in only the second season of Discovery, and that she would not be returning for the third season of the series. * Her first name of Una entered Star Trek canon when it was mentioned on the Star Trek: Discovery season 2 season finale. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Female Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Military Category:Supporters Category:Right-Hand Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes